venkonviolencefandomcom-20200215-history
Saved Chat: 7/19/17 - Forks and Ambrose
AmbroseMalachai has come to the war room. 8:24 BlackSmithy I figured you'd come 8:24 IM STILL ALIVE o/ 8:24 AmbroseMalachai Good evening. 8:24 BlackSmithy o 8:24 IM STILL ALIVE evenin ambrose 8:24 BlackSmithy o/ 8:24 Leapord hello 8:24 BlackSmithy Ironically while I was watching that demon vid :p Leapord nice to see you 8:25 IM STILL ALIVE :P 8:25 AmbroseMalachai I figured I needed to discuss something with you. As I had messages on my board. 8:25 IM STILL ALIVE OH NO SMITHY DO U REMEMBER 8:25 BlackSmithy Um... 8:25 IM STILL ALIVE OK AMB SHOOT 8:25 AmbroseMalachai What exactly is going on? 8:25 IM STILL ALIVE oh i thought u were going to talk about my dick :T 8:25 BlackSmithy Yeah that dick question was my fault, I kinda drove her to do crazy shit mb 8:25 IM STILL ALIVE A N Y W A Y S uhhhh xanders account is now occupied by a 3rd AmbroseMalachai Oh? 8:26 IM STILL ALIVE yea something about "manipulation of atoms" doesnt have a name?? 8:26 AmbroseMalachai Sure. I wouldn't believe it Most likely a rogue from my old ranks 8:27 IM STILL ALIVE ambrose 8:27 AmbroseMalachai Upset about my choices. 8:27 IM STILL ALIVE exactly ur gonna have a lot more rogues than u do already 8:27 AmbroseMalachai I have made my commanders kill relatives. They probably feel like those lives were meaningless 8:27 BlackSmithy oh there 8:28 IM STILL ALIVE * IM STILL ALIVE inhales yeaaa.... u uh made some rather harsh choices 8:28 AmbroseMalachai I am a demon. Or at least I was. 8:28 BlackSmithy I was gonna ask a question related to that but 8:28 IM STILL ALIVE and idk if wht these ppl did with ur choice now feel it was ever worth it 8:28 AmbroseMalachai Maybe. Maybe not. irrelevant 8:29 IM STILL ALIVE also id like to say ur english has improved much 8:29 Leapord ambrose, mind if i ask you a question on a pm 8:29 AmbroseMalachai They will soon feel the combined power of the Venkons, Ivichs, and The Many. Go ahead MaskedManClaus has come to the war room. 8:29 IM STILL ALIVE ah fuck 8:29 MaskedManClaus SIR 8:29 Shystar500 ffs more logging 8:30 MaskedManClaus Why join these lowlife Venkons? AmbroseMalachai You are no servant to me. 8:30 MaskedManClaus You are to me. 8:30 IM STILL ALIVE holy shit 8:30 AmbroseMalachai If you turn your back on me you turn your back on our cause. 8:30 MaskedManClaus You make it sound like a group effort. You had an objective we followed. I suggest you get back to that. 8:31 IM STILL ALIVE cnt u just respect his decision? 8:31 AmbroseMalachai I suggest you remember your place. 8:31 IM STILL ALIVE would u rather rly have this end in blood? AmbroseMalachai Before I put you back in it. 8:31 MaskedManClaus Shut up. I seem to still have my mind. 8:31 AmbroseMalachai AHAHAHAAH 8:31 IM STILL ALIVE * IM STILL ALIVE shoosh paps ambrose 8:31 AmbroseMalachai YOU SURE HAVE SOME GUSTO. Whomever you may be 8:31 MaskedManClaus You almost seem to know what you're talking about. You're l0st while finding the light. 8:32 AmbroseMalachai When I find you. I will torture you to no end. And end your life. 8:32 IM STILL ALIVE ambrose theres no need for killing 8:32 AmbroseMalachai And if I don't. The Many sure will. 8:32 MaskedManClaus Go ahead, Sir. 8:32 AmbroseMalachai You insignificant Peon. MaskedManClaus Listen to Nicole. Show us, your army, how pathetic you have become. 8:33 IM STILL ALIVE hes not pathetic 8:33 AmbroseMalachai You don't understand who The Many are child. 8:33 IM STILL ALIVE in fact he overcame a decision so big i never thought was possible in my lifetime 8:33 MaskedManClaus I am not a child. 8:33 AmbroseMalachai Yes you are. Either that or you are a fake. 8:33 MaskedManClaus But whose? 8:33 IM STILL ALIVE look idk who u r 8:33 AmbroseMalachai Because you would know I chose all of my soldiers at a young age. 8:33 IM STILL ALIVE but u should step off 8:34 MaskedManClaus This does not mean I am a child. 8:34 AmbroseMalachai and none of them are adults yet. NONE. 8:34 BlackSmithy ... you forced children to kill their relatives? 8:34 AmbroseMalachai You are an agent of The Many. 8:34 MaskedManClaus I have more maturity than those you decided to side with. YOU BETRAYED YOUR OWN KIND. 8:34 IM STILL ALIVE ... 8:34 AmbroseMalachai Banish yourself from here. 8:34 MaskedManClaus You are a DEMON. NOT A PATHETIC HUMAN! 8:34 AmbroseMalachai Please. I may have HAD demon blood. 8:35 IM STILL ALIVE person 8:35 AmbroseMalachai But if it is no longer with me why should I continue to fight for a kind who calls my new form "Pathetic" 8:35 IM STILL ALIVE ambrose wants change 8:35 AmbroseMalachai Begone lower class demon. 8:36 MaskedManClaus I show a willingness to stand up to you. 8:36 AmbroseMalachai You are not worth my time. 8:36 MaskedManClaus I have courage. 8:36 AmbroseMalachai You are ignorant. 8:36 MaskedManClaus These people are scared. Absolute cowards. May I remind you that they're enemies? 8:36 AmbroseMalachai These people stood up to The Many. They are far more powerful than any Demonkyn. And much more terrifying. 8:37 MaskedManClaus Their leader is no more than 16 years of age. 8:37 AmbroseMalachai And they will take demonkind along with humankind with the world. 8:37 MaskedManClaus A female might I remind you. 8:37 IM STILL ALIVE wow asshole 8:37 AmbroseMalachai You are not even listening. 8:37 BlackSmithy oh shit what AmbroseMalachai Therefore not worth our time. Nicole. BlackSmithy 8:37 IM STILL ALIVE ? 8:37 BlackSmithy yes? 8:37 AmbroseMalachai Pm me 8:38 MaskedManClaus I will be more than willing to accept you back. But you must reconnect with your ancestry. You make it sound like these people are above us. I'm sickened by your choice of words. 8:39 Shystar500 You're funny, y'know? Because the way you're acting sounds like you're trying too hard. 8:39 MaskedManClaus Acting? I'd watch what you say. 8:39 IM STILL ALIVE no id watch wht u say 8:39 MaskedManClaus YOU SHOULD HAVE DIED A FEW DAYS AGO YOUR LIFE IS IN THE WAY IM STILL ALIVE ... 8:39 AmbroseMalachai Listen Peon. 8:40 Leapord even if nicole does pass Another will rise. 8:40 AmbroseMalachai You will die one way or another 8:40 IM STILL ALIVE is someone able to log this i need to refresh to ban them 8:40 AmbroseMalachai Either by my hand and my army, Or by The Many. And they will be even less friendly than I. 8:40 MaskedManClaus You are in no place of power anymore, lowlife. 8:40 BlackSmithy I had refreshed, shy log pls. 8:41 IM STILL ALIVE shy can u log Jay Merrick has come to the war room. 8:41 Shystar500 Yeah, I'll log. 8:41 AmbroseMalachai Once my blood is restored you will be reminded of who your king is. IM STILL ALIVE ty 8:41 AmbroseMalachai You pathetic trash. 8:41 MaskedManClaus So you do have a plan? 8:41 Jay Merrick Jeez, harsh words there Ambrose. 8:41 IM STILL ALIVE oh wtf its still there fuuuuuck 8:41 AmbroseMalachai I will become demonkind again. but not to slaughter humans AstroBunny has come to the war room. 8:42 AmbroseMalachai To defeat The Many. As we all should be focusing. 8:42 MaskedManClaus You best slaughter these Venkons. Perhaps you would be stronger. 8:42 AmbroseMalachai You clearly don't know what they are. 8:42 IM STILL ALIVE * IM STILL ALIVE sighs MaskedManClaus I don't care. 8:42 AmbroseMalachai If you think these children are more important then something that will devour this ENTIRE DIMENSION. As I said. Pathetic, low life demonkind. most likely a bottomfeeder. 8:43 MaskedManClaus I will slaughter them myself if I must remind you. 8:43 IM STILL ALIVE lmao no u wont 8:43 AmbroseMalachai Perhaps your brain is too small to comprehend. 8:43 Shystar500 Actually, I'd like to keep my heart where it is 8:44 AmbroseMalachai You. Will. Not. Hurt. Them. 8:44 MaskedManClaus You aren't there to stop me. 8:44 AmbroseMalachai You. Will. Perish. Begone. 8:44 MaskedManClaus I will drag you back one way or another. You have made a mistake, Ambrose. 8:44 AmbroseMalachai You will touch nothing of me. MaskedManClaus has been banned by IM STILL ALIVE (undo). 8:45 IM STILL ALIVE UGH FINALLY 8:45 AmbroseMalachai Dear hell 8:45 IM STILL ALIVE im sry bout tht amb 8:45 AmbroseMalachai That was indeed infuriating. 8:45 BlackSmithy ^ 8:45 Leapord Ambrose is it alright now if i ask my question 8:45 IM STILL ALIVE fucking wikia chat wouldnt update 8:45 Shystar500 More logging 8:45 AmbroseMalachai I will slaughter him when I retain demonkynship. 8:45 AstroBunny Mine's reloading O 8:45 IM STILL ALIVE when u become a demon again 8:45 AmbroseMalachai Yes Leapord. 8:45 IM STILL ALIVE will u hurt us or no AmbroseMalachai Im going to us the bloodline of the Malachai to destroy the Many. 8:46 Shystar500 is it alright if I just do text? Screenshots are a bit harder for me as I'm on mobile 8:46 AmbroseMalachai use* 8:46 IM STILL ALIVE yes shy and wht can we do to help u 8:46 AmbroseMalachai Leapord message me if you wish 8:46 Shystar500 rad, thanks 8:47 Leapord i am thank you 8:47 AmbroseMalachai Nicole. 8:47 IM STILL ALIVE oi 8:47 AmbroseMalachai When I retain my blood. I will become King again. And like it or not they will rally under my banners or I will slaughter every single one of them. 8:48 AstroBunny O-O 8:48 IM STILL ALIVE ...who BlackSmithy King of what? 8:48 AmbroseMalachai They are demons. So guess. 8:48 IM STILL ALIVE oh phew 8:48 AstroBunny Hmm... 8:48 BlackSmithy heh 8:48 IM STILL ALIVE but how r we of help 8:48 BlackSmithy Hell? 8:48 AstroBunny King of Hell? 8:48 AmbroseMalachai King Of Demons. 8:48 AstroBunny Wouldn't that basically be Satan? 8:48 AmbroseMalachai Malachai. 8:48 BlackSmithy well then 8:49 AmbroseMalachai No. Satan is a different entity. I believe he died with God. 8:49 AstroBunny * AstroBunny slowly nods 8:49 BlackSmithy ok what 8:49 AmbroseMalachai Oh dear. 8:50 AstroBunny Wat 8:50 IM STILL ALIVE uhhhhhhhh 8:50 Jay Merrick Uh...? 8:50 AstroBunny ??? 8:50 AmbroseMalachai Perhaps William can explain. I have spoken too much already. 8:50 AstroBunny William...? 8:50 IM STILL ALIVE ej AstroBunny Ah EJ is nice 8:50 AmbroseMalachai Indeed. 8:51 BlackSmithy I uh... wow 8:51 AmbroseMalachai I understand that info is a lot to take in. 8:51 AstroBunny Smithy, is something wrong? 8:51 Jay Merrick He's Catholic I think. 8:51 IM STILL ALIVE im sry amb but i dnt believe it 8:51 AmbroseMalachai Allow me to ask. Smithy how religious are you? 8:52 BlackSmithy I used to be way more religious but medium I guess? 8:52 AmbroseMalachai Nicole. I would recommend talking to William. 8:52 IM STILL ALIVE soon i will ambrose can i ask u something 8:53 AmbroseMalachai He is apart of The Exiled. IM STILL ALIVE im assuming its like our traitors 8:53 AmbroseMalachai He can no longer follow the word of God due to what he knows. 8:53 AstroBunny Huh 8:53 BlackSmithy who? who is an exiled? 8:53 IM STILL ALIVE ej i think 8:54 AstroBunny Wait what ಠ_ಠ confused 8:54 AmbroseMalachai Contact him. 8:54 IM STILL ALIVE i will 8:54 AmbroseMalachai He will tell you their story. 8:54 IM STILL ALIVE i will 8:55 AmbroseMalachai Observers. 8:55 IM STILL ALIVE theyre there? 8:55 AmbroseMalachai They are here. 8:55 IM STILL ALIVE * IM STILL ALIVE flips off observers FUCK OF F 8:55 AmbroseMalachai I must go. 8:55 IM STILL ALIVE b safe o/ 8:55 Jay Merrick I mean I've had one living with me and following me for two years so. 8:55 Shystar500 Don't die 8:55 AstroBunny ...Observers? 8:55 Leapord bye Ambrose 8:55 AstroBunny Bai 8:56 BlackSmithy o/ bye ambrose 8:56 AstroBunny o/ AmbroseMalachai has gone to battle Category:Saved Chat